callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Ops (faction)
:For the latest installment of the Call of Duty series, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. : The "Black Operations" is a multiplayer faction featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are elite operatives of the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division. Overview The Black Ops are a paramilitary faction and part of the CIA. They were instrumental in sabotaging the Soviet Union's Space Program during Operation Flashpoint and later tracking down and interrogating Dr. Daniel Clarke, using the intel gained from him to launch a 4-man assault on Mt. Yamantau. They were the primary assault force on Rebirth Island and the Rusalka, receiving support from the USMC. They appear to typically operate in squads of four with the notable exception of the assault on Rebirth Island. Operatives *Sergeant Frank Woods, (KIA) *Captain Alex Mason *Jason Hudson *Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman (KIA) *Terrance Brooks *Bruce Harris (KIA) *Grigori Weaver Weaponry *AUG *HS10 *Spectre *Crossbow Scoped *MP5K *Python *M1911 *CZ75 *SPAS-12 *Enfield *HK21 *Famas *MAC-11 *AK-47 (part of disguise) *Karambit Knife *Stoner 63 *Commando *M16 *Strela 3 *Valkyrie Rockets In multiplayer they appear on the maps Nuketown, Summit, WMD, Radiation, Launch, Array, Grid, Kowloon, Berlin Wall, Discovery, Stadium, Convoy, Stockpile, Zoo, Hangar 18, Silo, Drive-in and they always fight the Spetsnaz. They wear arctic and urban uniforms depending upon the map (Create a Class 2.0). Multiplayer character quotations *''"Use of deadly force is authorized"'' - At the beginning of a match *''"We're here for a reason"'' - At the beginning of a match *''"Enemy down!"'' - After killing an enemy player. *''"Kill confirmed."'' - After killing an enemy player. *''"Throwin' sticky!"'' - While throwing a Semtex grenade. *''"Sticky out!"- After throwing a Semtex grenade.'' *''"Grenade!"'' - While throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *''"Grenade! Move!"'' - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *''"Man down!"'' - Said after a friendly KIA. *''"Flash out!"'' - While tossing a flashbang. *''"Placing claymore."'' - While placing a Claymore. *''"Shit, I can't get it off" - After getting stuck by a Semtex.'' *''"Throwing Frag"'' or "Tossing Frag" - After throwing a frag grenade *''"The son of a bitch isn't fit for the mission, get him outta here!"'' - Heard by the announcer after team kills in hardcore matches. *''"Get that son of a bitch outta my sight!"'' - Also heard after team kills in hardcore matches. *"Let's do this quick and clean!" - This could be a reference to a similiar quote said by Sullivan in the level Semper Fi. *" ''Cover me, I'm reloading!"- ''said when reloading Trivia *The Black Ops full theme has a portion that is the same as the multiplayer screen's theme. *The Lightweight character model for both "Urban" and "Arctic" fractions are similar (if not the same) character models as Grigori Weaver used in WMD and Numbers. *Part of the Black Ops theme plays in the level U.S.D.D., where the player's convoy starts moving. Gallery Perk-1 Scavenger.jpg|The Black Ops character Model for Scavenger Perk-1 Hardline.jpg|Urban Black Ops Hardline|link=http://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-hardline/ Perk-1_Ghost.jpg|Urban Black Ops Ghost|link=http://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-ghost/ Perk-1_Flak_Jacket.jpg|Urban Black Ops Flak Jacket|link=http://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-flak-jacket/ Urban Black Ops Lightweight.jpg|Urban Black Ops Lightweight|link=http://www.callofdutyaccess.com/2010/09/08/black-ops-perk-1-lightweight/ Video thumb|left|300px|Black Ops full theme Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer